Somebody To Love
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: He just didn’t want to be alone. By chance, his prayer’s were answered. OneShot. GaaNeji.


**Summary:** He just didn't want to be alone. By chance, his prayer's were answered. OneShot.

**Author Notes**: Hi again. Just an idea that came with Valentines Day and while I was listening to this song. If you read my other stories, I apologize for the wait. I haven't given up on them, I just have been to busy and am taking a break of sorts. I will be back in a month with new material, so sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!

**Rating:** Teen, mainly fluff.

**Pairing:** Gaara and Neji.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Naruto series but I DO own this story plot and all. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!~

* * *

**Somebody To Love**

***~*~***

"Isaru, get away from that monster!" a passing woman cried, yanking her toddler away at full speed, leaving a lonely red headed child on the pavement.

Gaara watched them leave, his bottom lip trembling as he was turned away yet again. Making his way through the secluded part of the village, he found the public play area and chose a nice, solitary patch of dirt to curl around his self and pray. _Please, I don't want to be alone anymore._

* * *

A long brown haired, misty eyed boy walked down a narrow corridor, replaying his uncles instructions as he tried to locate the exit. _While I discuss business with the Kazekage, I want you, Neji, to make nice with his sons. Such connections will make powerful friends in the future, you best remember that. _Neji could care less about the Kazekages sons, but he new better than to challenge the wrath of his clan leader.

As he made his way outside, he heard whispers advising to the other villagers to avoid the children's park.

"Demon child is polluting our land."

"The playgrounds of our children tainted by that monster!"

"Murderer, I say we kill him now."

Neji had always been to curious for his own good, and could not help but head in the direction of this park the villagers spoke of. Finally reaching his destination, his eyes widened at the sight that met them. Nothing, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Moving around to give the premises even closer inspection, Neji was ready to turn around leave when a red blaze caught his lavender tinted eyes. A child, not much younger than him, was crouched into the fetal position with his eyes clenched tight.

The Hyuga protégée felt his feet carry him closer towards the tiny figure, and then proceed to kneel in front of him. His hands moved on their own accord, reaching out to cup his cheek when the boys head flew up, eyes wide apart, a terrified whimper escaping his lips as he flinched back. Neji's hand retreated slowly as he spoke his next words.

"Are you alright, young one? What frightens you so?"

The red head continued to stare at him, uncertainty floating in his eyes as he tilted his head in a way that Neji thought quite adorable.

"Wont you play with me? Its quite lonely out here by myself." He knew he had said the right words as the boy gave a small smile and started to relax. Neji slowly held out his hand to the boy, a smile gracing his lips, "Well, are you coming? My name is Neji by the way."

The small child's hand reached for his as he spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm Gaara.", then proceeded to get up from his space on the ground.

A few hours passed, leaving a tired out Neji and Gaara on the ground lying next to each other, hand in hand. Neji turned his head to stare at his new friend, regret filling his next words, "I'm going to have to leave soon Gaara. I must return to my village." Gaara turned his head in return to stare miserably at Neji, tearfully asking, "Will I ever see you again?" The brunette could not help but smile, "Of course, Gaara. I just need to go away for awhile, but we will meet up again. I'm sure of it."

* * *

_10 years later_

Lips brushing against his kanji tattoo brought his eyes to finally reopen after a long night's sleep, the sight of his beautiful lover greeting his sea green eyes. Soft long hair framed the face above him as the Kazekage leaned forward to connect his lips to their rightful partner. After a few playful seconds, Neji pulled away from him, saying the words he never thought he would ever hear, "I love you." Gaara smiled in contentment, closing his eyes to pray. _Thank you, for granting my wish. Thank you for him._

* * *

Review darlings, cookies to all!!~

Sincerely,

XxTaintedxDaggerxX


End file.
